


Behind the Counter

by kittykaty



Series: Behind the... [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, M/M, ice cubes, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: It was their evening, but then Aiba had to work...





	Behind the Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Aiba's drama "Bartender" :)  
> Also... pretty much just PWP!

The bar was slowly filling itself with people, making Aiba sigh. It would become a stressful evening again. Friday evenings were always stressful, but today he was alone behind the counter.

Actually, today would have been his day off. He had already made plans when his boss called him and informed him that his co-worker had broken his leg on the way to the bar and his boss had an important appointment this evening, so he had asked Aiba to take care of the bar. He had also offered him an extra pay, and Aiba had no chance to refuse.

He had written a message to Nino to tell him that he was working in the bar tonight as well. He had received the answer from him immediately. Nino had told him that he should lie about his health so that he would be able to stay at home this evening. Aiba was really tempted to follow the idea of his boyfriend, but he knew that he wasn't able to lie to his boss, so he texted Nino and apologized. He promised that he would come back home as soon as possible. Nino didn't reply to that message, and Aiba knew that he was mad at him.

He could totally understand him. Though they lived together, they barely didn't see each other. Nino was working full time in a shop that sells PC and Video Games and when he came home, Aiba was already on his way to the bar. He worked till 2pm and when he came back Nino was mostly asleep already. Sometimes, he managed to stay up longer so that they had at least one or two hours for themselves, but that results in the fact that Nino was sleepy the whole next day. Sometimes Aiba tried to get up early with Nino to have breakfast together with him. So you could count the hours they spent together with your fingers. Still, both knew that they won't give up on their jobs, because hey loved them  
too much. Since ever, Aiba had wanted to stand behind the counter of the bar, nicely dressed and mixing cocktails. He loved to talk to people that come to the bar. Nino, on the other hand, always loved PC games and therefore loved working in the shop he could talk to people that have the same interest as he has. So, of course, he would never give up his job. This results in the fact that the only days they cold spent together were the ones Aiba got off.

They had been waiting for today to come so badly. It would have been Aiba's first day off after two weeks, and they had seen each other barely during this time. Sure, they always wrote messages and left notes, but this couldn't compensate their need for the warmth of the other one. When Aiba came home in the night, he was tempted to touch Nino and pull him into his arms, but he knows that the other one has a weak sleep and that he'd only wake him up. So every night he resisted this wish and lay down beside Nino, happy to at least be able to hear the regular breath of the other one. Nino also tried to be as silent as possible in the mornings when he got up. Aiba would barely hear him, and when he woke up, Nino would be gone already.

On the days Aiba got off they nearly never left their flat. They did not go out on dates like other couples would do, because they just had these few days to spend together, and they had to compensate for all the nights they couldn't. Aiba would make Nino scream his name the whole day and night. He loved Nino's voice when he was hissing in pleasure, as well as this tiny body cramping when he was riding Nino trough his orgasm. On the other hand, Nino had two weeks time to think about all the things he could do to and with Aiba, and Aiba was amazed every time again with which wonderful and crazy things his partner could come up. He was sure Nino already had some plan for tonight, and he really did not want to miss it. So Aiba made a promise to himself to not fall into the bed immediately when he comes home. He wanted to spend the night together with Nino. It was Friday evening after all, so Nino had no work tomorrow. It was only Aiba who would need the sleep, but he would take the challenge then.

 

Aiba woke up from his dreaming when he heard the door being opened. He turned around.

“Itterash...”, he stopped in the middle of the sentence and his eyes widened in surprise. Nino came lazily towards Aiba behind the counter and gave him a kiss on his slightly opened lips.

Aiba bounced back. “What are you doing? I'm working!”, Aiba whispered furiously.

“I'm claiming what should have been mine for this evening”, was the determined reply.

“I know that you are disappointed that I have to work now, and believe me that there would be nothing I'd want to do more than spending the evening with you. But I have to work and I don't have time for you now.” Aiba tried to push Nino back to the door, but the other one didn't move a single centimeter.

“You can go on with your work”, he simply said and with a swift movement, Nino vanished under the counter, going down on his knees.

Before Aiba could ask him what he was doing down there the door opened and new guests came in.

“Itterasshai!”, Aiba greeted them and left them in the care of the waiter. Soon after he got their order and when he started to pour in the whiskey when he felt Nino's fingers wandering up his legs. He wanted to tell him to stop when the waiter was giving him new orders in front of the counter. It was 9pm by now, and it was starting to get hectic. Aiba had no chance to stop Nino from what he was doing, because the waiters were always coming, either to give orders or to get an already mixed drink, so Nino had the freedom to do whatever he wanted and sure he did.

He caressed Aiba's inner tights from above the thin fabric of his black trousers. With every time he went upwards again he moved closer to Aiba's lap. He could feel Aiba tensing his muscles, but Nino just smirked and continued his work. He could already see the effects. Between Aiba's legs a bulge had appeared, and it was definitely Nino's aim to make this bulge grow bigger.  
He decided that it was time to stop teasing Aiba and all of a sudden he laid his hand on the bulge and started to rub it. He could hear Aiba breathing in sharply, followed by a curse. Due to the sudden pressure on his member Aiba had lost control over his body for some seconds and the Vodka he had just poured into a glass had been spitted over the counter. He took a towel to clean it while he tried to suppress a moan. It has been two weeks since Nino had touched him over there, so the rubbing on his member felt as twice arousing as normally.

He looked down to Nino who just gave him one of his smirks. Then Nino leaned forward and placed his lips on the bulge, pressing them together rhythmically as he wandered up and down Aiba's length. He felt Aiba pushing his lap forwards and knew that the bartender was still watching him.

Suddenly, they heard the door being opened again and Aiba's head shot up and he greeted the new guests. The waiter was already coming towards them, but they shook their heads and gestured towards the counter. The waiter nodded and so the newcomers came towards Aiba.

Normally, Aiba loved to have people in front of the counter to talk with, but with Nino working at his lap it was the worst scenario he could imagine right now. The moment the guests sat down on the barstool in front of the counter, Aiba could feel his zipper being opened. His already completely hard member was glad for the space he got now, but Aiba wasn't sure if he should be happy about it or not.

When Nino touched his member again, Aiba had to swallow hard in order to suppress a moan. He needed some seconds to recover, and then he focused on the new guests. It was a couple and he guessed that both were around their 30's. He smiled at them and asked for their order. The man ordered a GinFizz while the woman asked for his special cocktail. Aiba's voice pitched high when he told them to wait while he was preparing the drinks. Nino had touched the wet spot on his boxers. He started to rub over it and could feel Aiba's body starting to tremble.

Nino knew how sensitive Aiba was at the tip of his member, and he loved to tease him over there. While he did so, the spot got even wetter due to Aiba's pre-cum and the smell of it hit his nostrils. Nino loved the smell, but even more he loved the taste, so he stuck out his tongue and touched the wet spot. It has been a long time since that wonderful taste had filled his mouth. He wanted more of it and pushed down Aiba's boxers a bit, careful that they were still covering Aiba's butt. Though nobody could see Nino, they might be able to see Aiba's naked butt. It would not just have been very strange to any person who saw it, but Nino also did not want anybody to see Aiba's little, but still perfectly round backside. Nino looked at Aiba's weeping member that was directly in front of his eyes now. The tip was shining. Nino couldn't wait to taste it.

As soon as Aiba felt the cold air hitting his bare skin he knew that Nino was really serious. Till now, he had the small hope that Nino was just teasing him, but Nino really meant to do it. Aiba knew that one of the most hardest, but probably also most exciting minutes were lying ahead of him. Since he also knew that he couldn't do anything about all this right now, he had decided to accept the situation he was in and tried to continue with his work.

When he had finished mixing the GinFizz and started to think about which cocktail he could serve the woman when he suddenly felt Nino's tongue on his tip. He gasped, making the man and the woman look at him in surprise.

“I just had a good idea what to put into your cocktail. I'm sure you will like it”, Aiba smiled towards the woman while he felt Nino's tongue circling around his tip.

“Oh, that's great!”, the woman said happily, and Aiba was relieved that he had been able to fool the couple. However, now, he had to think about a special ingredient for the cocktail with Nino still working on his tip.

Actually, it was driving Aiba crazy that Nino was just touching his tip. He wanted more. He wanted to thrust into the wet warmth or at least feel Nino's hand pumping his member, but he knew that he was left to his boyfriend's mercy. Nino would give him more when he feels like it, and depending on his boyfriend's mood, this could take longer or shorter. Right now it didn't seem that Nino was thinking of stopping to tease him, because he was scratching his teeth over the very sensible skin on Aiba's tip. Aiba couldn't suppress a little moan.

The couple looked at him and the man said: “It's hard to shake the cocktails the whole night, isn't it?” Aiba just nodded and tried to put himself together.

He poured the colourful drink into the glass. Then he squeezed a lemon and used the juice to glue some salt on the seam of the glass. It was one of his own ideas and he hadn't told it to anybody, so he did not know if other people would like it. But then, he thought that right now was the best moment to try it.

He realized that Nino had stopped teasing his tip and he could hear a sound of bottles being pushed against each other, but he had no time to check what Nino was doing, because the cocktail was ready to serve now.

With a swift movement he shoved the glass over to the woman. “You're the first one who will try this mixture of a fruity cocktail with a hint of salt. I thought about it by my own and I think that the sweet taste of the fruits will match the salt. I hope you like it!”, he told the woman with his best smile (the best you can produce having a proud erection that was waiting for some treatment).

“Thank you!” The woman smiled back and took a sip. Aiba tried to watch her reaction, but when she brought the glass towards her mouth he could feel Nino taking his whole member into his mouth. That alone was reason enough to go crazy, but he could also feel that Nino had something else in his mouth. Something cold and bubbly. The bubbles were running along his whole length causing a sweet prickling all over his body. Additionally, Aiba could feel that Nino pressed his lips together, adding some nice pressure on his cock. He breathed in sharply and clawed his fingers around the edging of the counter.

The woman looked at him and smiled. “It is really a nice combination. You were right. The sweet taste matched perfectly with the salty one. Please don't be so tensed! You are a great bartender!”

Aiba tired to relax. The bubbles were still running along his member, bursting here and there, adding some nice sensation.

“Yokatta!”, he manged to mutter. The woman nodded and turned towards her boyfriend again.

Aiba tried to breathe normally to calm down, which, as he found out some seconds later, was impossible. Nino was gulping the liquid sip by sip. That was a new feeling around Aiba's manhood – a new, even more arousing feeling. Aiba could feel his legs starting to tremble and he had to press his lips against each other to keep quiet.

Finally Nino had gulped down all the liquid that had been in his mouth and started to move his head taking Aiba's length in and out of his mouth. Aiba had already been close to his peek so he came into Nino's mouth quite fast. He closed his eyes, seeing the stars exploding in front of them while he released all of his semen inside Nino's mouth. He could feel Nino swallowing all of it which gave him the last blow. Aiba tried to catch his breath again and to calm down. He could feel Nino licking every single drop of his cum from his dick. Then Nino placed a soft kiss on the tip and pulled Aiba's boxers up again, letting the softened member disappear in it. He also closed the zipper and the button on Aiba's trousers.

When he finished, Aiba had also found back to his inner calm – at least he had found enough to continue working. He was waiting for Nino to come up again, but the other didn't show any intention of leaving the place he was at right now.

Aiba got some new orders from the waiters and started to prepare the drinks when he felt some movements around his legs. Nino had gotten rid of his T-Shirt and was playing with his nipples right now, his eyes half closed and his lips slightly parted. It couldn't be that he was going to jerk himself off under the counter right now, Aiba thought. He was already thinking about telling Nino to stop when new guests appeared and asked for a place in front of the counter. He took their order and immediately started to mix their drinks.

While he was mixing, he was glancing at Nino once in a while. He could see the other ones nipples getting hard. He would really love to lick them right now, because he knew how much Nino liked it, but he had no other chance than to watch Nino teasing his nipples by himself. He let his finger run in circles around them till he reached the middle. Then, he took them between his thumb and index finger to roll them hard. He pierced his nails into them and Aiba could see him trying hard to keep quiet. Aiba knew that Nino liked it when he put his nipples between his teeth and bite them softly. He knew that Nino was imagining him doing this right now.

The next thing he saw was Nino's hand traveling downwards to his lap where an already large bulge was showing. Nino rubbed over it, his eyes closed. He was obviously enjoying it. Aiba would have loved to go on watching, but one of the waiters came with new orders. Aiba sighed and started to get back to his work. He heard the sounds of trousers being taken off, and knew therefore that Nino was really going for it. Aiba couldn't resist, he needed to take a look at his boyfriend. His eyes widened when he looked under the counter, Nino had also gotten rid of his boxers and had laid his hand around his manhood, pumping it rhythmically. His other hand was still working on his dark, hard nipples.

Aiba was really tempted to kiss Nino's slightly opened lips when he heard one of the waiters coming towards him. Aiba was waiting for an order but then he realized that the waiter's aim was not him, but the area behind the counter. Aiba rushed towards him.

“Can I help you?”, he asked him, laying his hands on the waiter's chest to stop him.

“I just need a broom, but I can get it by myself. Thanks!”, the other one replied, trying to pass Aiba.

“Oh, I can get it for you!”, Aiba said energetically, pushing the waiter some steps backward. When he had made sure that the other one didn't try to move behind the counter again he went to get the broom. He handed it to the still slightly irritated waiter, who turned around and went to clean what he wanted.

Aiba sighed. That was close. It would have been very embarrassing for both, Nino and him, if they had been caught. Though, when he thought about it again, it might have been more embarrassing for himself than for Nino. That guy was really enjoying himself behind the counter. Aiba could see that Nino had increased his speed and he could hear him giving sweet sounds of pleasure, but Aiba was sure that he was the only one who could hear them.

Still, these sounds went directly into his lap causing some movement there. Aiba tried to distract himself from what was going on around his feet, because the last thing he could need now was another erection. But right now, when he needed them, there were no orders and Nino was really making some arousing sounds. Aiba decided that he would let Nino pay for what he had done to him, and he already had thought about a nice plan. He would make Nino loose his mind, just as he did some minutes ago. He would scream his name out loud in ecstasy.

“Aibaaaa....”, he heard a whisper. Aiba looked down to his boyfriend. Nino had inserted one finger into his sweet little hole. He pushed his finger in and out again while rubbing his dick, looking at Aiba with his big eyes full of lust and his lips wide opened in a silent cry. Aiba knew that Nino was close to his orgasm. He really wanted to see him coming now. He focused his eyes on Nino's fingers and swallowed. Nino looked terribly sexy jerking himself off.

“Aiba-chan...”, he could hear Nino whispering again, and then he could see his boyfriend's body shaking. Nino threw his head back and arched his body while he came all over his stomach. Aiba couldn't stop himself anymore, he got down and kissed Nino's lips softly. He could hear the other sighing under the kiss. Aiba could stay like this forever, but he had work to do, so he kissed Nino on his forehead and got up again. Then, he handed him a towel to clean himself and took some new orders. When he took a look down again after some minutes he was surprised. He had though that Nino would get into his clothes again, but Nino was sitting there to his feet, smirking at him, being completely naked. Aiba took a deep breath. He needed to focus on his work...

 

Some hours later, the last guest had left the bar and Aiba had also sent the waiters back home, which were very thankful, because it had been a stressful evening for all of them. A lot of people had been visiting their bar in the last hours, and they all hadn't have a chance to take a break. Nino also hadn't taken a break either. During the last two hours, Aiba had come for three times into Nino's mouth, and whenever Nino felt like he needed it, he had been working on himself. And though Aiba was very tired when he locked the entrance door of the bar, he had no other thought in mind than to take revenge.

When he came back to the counter Nino was still sitting on his place looking at him with big brown eyes. He looked cute and innocent, but Aiba knew better and he was determined to not let himself be distracted by this angel-like face. Aiba got down on his knees as well. He bent forward and kissed his way from Nino's lips to his ear.

“You've been a bad boy this evening...” he whispered and his hot breath caused Nino to shiver. “You know what they do with bad boys...” Aiba moved even closer to Nino and laid his hands around his hips.

“What?”, Nino asked and tried to shorten the distance between their two bodies even more.

“They're going to be fucked hard!”, Aiba nearly shouted and pushed Nino hard, so that the other one fell on his back. Aiba saddled him and opened his own belt. He took it off and used it to tie Nino's hands above his head together. It all happened very fast, so Nino didn't even had time to realize what was going on till he felt the belt around his wrists. He looked into Aiba's eyes, amazed by their darkness. He was sure that Aiba was really going to fuck him hard, but this had been exactly what he had in mind when he had decided to visit Aiba this evening in the bar. He had wanted rough sex after all those evenings which he had spent alone. And he had known that if he teased Aiba long enough, he would get it. Now his body was already trembling in anticipation.

Aiba had taken off his tie as well. “Close your eyes!”, Aiba ordered and Nino followed. Soon after the tie was blindfolding him. “Do you think I'd just give in that easily?”, he heard Aiba asking. “I'll tease you as well, as you did the whole evening to me..”

Nino winced. That was not what he had had in mind. He wanted Aiba – NOW! He struggled to get rid of the belt around his wrists, but of course Aiba had taken care that he won't be able to loosen them. He felt Aiba moving away from him. He could hear clinging sounds, but he had no idea what Aiba was doing. Lying there, not knowing what would happen made Nino's blood rush faster through his body. He realized that it was really turning him on being in the mercy of his boyfriend. He was still wondering what Aiba had in mind when he suddenly felt Aiba straddling him again. Nino could feel Aiba's warm skin on his own who had gotten rid of his own clothes as well.

Aiba's fingers started to dance over his skin and it felt like they were everywhere. Aiba drew circles and waves over Nino's hot, naked skin and could see goosebumps appear. He avoided the nipples, but could see them getting hard already. Nino sighed deeply. Aiba's fingertips seemed to be little feathers caressing his whole upper body. He felt an incredible sensation he couldn't explain by himself, but it raised his passion a lot.

Suddenly, Aiba stopped and Nino could hear the clinging sound again. He still had no clue what that could be but then, he felt Aiba's warm lips on his own, so Nino parted them immediately. He wanted to taste Aiba, but when Aiba opened his lips too, Nino moaned in surprise. Aiba had an ice cube in his mouth, which he had just placed between Nino's lips. Then, he took it again in his mouth and started to play with Nino's tongue. Aiba's cool tongue ran over his own hot one while the melting water was entering his mouth too. Then, Aiba let the ice cube slip into Nino's mouth again, just to play with it afterwards. It had already gotten a lot smaller and soon there was nothing left. Aiba broke the kiss.

“I've got more of them...”, he said and seconds after Nino felt another ice cube being placed on his chest. Aiba moved it upwards again towards his neck and followed every curve of Nino's body. When the ice cube was gone, he licked all the water from the soft skin, causing Nino to meow cutely. Then Aiba took another one and laid it directly on Nino's left nipple. He moved it in circles around and rubbed it over the hard middle. When he decided that it was hard enough, he moved the ice cube to the other nipple and started to suck the free one. Nino moaned loudly. The cold of the cube had his nipple made even more sensitive, and now Aiba's hot mouth was wrapped around it. His warm tongue rubbed over it and made Nino press his upper body even more towards Aiba's mouth. However, his right nipple was now being cooled and had gotten extremely hard as well. The difference in temperature made Nino starting to lose his mind.

“Aiba-chan...”, he moaned, overwhelmed by his feelings. When this ice cube had melted as well, Aiba took the next one into his mouth and kissed his way down. He moved around Nino's navel and even deeper, but avoided touching Nino's manhood. Aiba kissed Nino's bare skin with his warm lips, taking the ice cube between them then and let it glide over Nino's upper body. Nino felt the sensation of Aiba's warm lips and the cold ice cube, and soon after he didn't know what was warm or cold anymore. Aiba had made his mind gone blank. His whole body was covered in goosebumps and was trembling in anticipation.

“Naa...I wonder where I shall put the next one?!”, he heard Aiba's arousing voice. Nino was quite sure where the next one would be placed, and just that knowledge caused his manhood to twitch. Aiba started to move the ice cube over Nino's balls, then along his shaft till he reached the tip where he let it stay a little bit longer making Nino scream in passion, but also because it was starting to get too cold. However, the cube was already gone again.

“Do you want me to warm it again?”, Aiba asked softly. Nino just nodded, unable to produce any word. He just knew he wanted to feel Aiba's full lips around his cock. The nodding was enough for Aiba, and without any warning he engulfed Nino's manhood to the root. Nino gasped and tried to press his lap even closer to Aiba's mouth. Aiba let him thrust into his warm cavern and reached then for another cube which he placed on Nino's already twitching hole. Nino could feel the cold water running inside him a little bit. The coldness caused him so much pleasure that he opened his legs even wider.

“Aiba~! Please~!”, he managed to murmur between his deep breaths. Aiba let Nino slip out of his mouth.

“The lube?”, he asked.

“In...my...trousers...” It cost Nino all his willpower to articulate these words. His brainfelt like jelly after Aiba's treatment, and the only thought was to feel Aiba inside of him. Aiba seemed to have found the lube, because some seconds after Nino could feel his finger entering him.

“More!”, he demanded. He was already ready for the second finger and Aiba followed the wish, adding another one. Still, Nino didn't feel like he was filled completely, although Aiba was already stretching him. While he was doing so, he opened the tie and Nino blinked a few times to get used to the light again. Then, he looked at Aiba and he could see that he was already rubbing the lube on his own cock. Aiba looked up to Nino.

“Are you ready?”, he asked him.

“More than ready!”, Nino replied breathless. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to feel Aiba filling himself now. He screamed when Aiba pushed in roughly. Aiba didn't wait for Nino to adjust, he just started to thrust into him immediately with a high speed.

“Masaki, please untie my hands”, Nino asked. Without stopping his thrusting, Aiba unbuckled the belt around Nino's wrist. Then he took Nino around his hips and sat him on his lap. Nino laid his hands around Aiba's neck and kissed him deeply. Aiba broke the kiss and took another ice cube into his mouth. They played with it while Aiba was still thrusting into Nino.

Then, Aiba grabbed Nino's butt, while Nino's legs where lying on his arms, so he could lift Nino and let him fall down on his cock again, making Nino scream. Aiba was hitting the right spot now. Nino grabbed his own member and stated to pump it hard, until he saw stars exploding in front of his eyes and his muscles cramped.

“Aiba~~!” Nino came all over his and Aiba's stomach. Then he went limb, while Aiba was still moving him up and down, but soon, Nino could feel Aiba releasing himself into him screaming his boyfriend's name as well. He squeezed Nino's butt hard while riding through his orgasm, before his strength left him and he let Nino fall into his lap. Nino was holding on tight to Aiba to not fall down from him. He did not want to let go of him now. He wanted to feel Aiba's hot skin on his own, listening to his breath and how it was getting normal again. Then, Aiba pressed him onto his body very hard.

“Thank you for visiting me at work today.” Nino kissed Aiba's neck. “I really wanted to spend the evening with you!” They stayed in their position a little longer.

“Let's go home!”, Aiba said then and gave Nino a kiss on his forehead. Nino nodded and got up. They put on their clothes again and turned off the lights. Aiba locked the main door of the bar. Then he took Nino's hand and the two walked along the empty streets.

“You know...”, Aiba turned towards Nino. “Next week I might come and visit you at work too...”


End file.
